


Sugar

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Human AU, M/M, Porn with a run up, Sugar Daddy, if that makes sense, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Thor's beautiful outfit from the 'Age of Ultron' trailer and some chat on tumblr about sugar daddies.</p><p>Thor basically just wants someone to be close to in his hectic life, so much so that he's willing to pay. He gets matched through an agency with Loki, a somewhat manipulative serial sugar baby, unused to sincerity of any kind. And then smut, cos, y'know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast, please point out any errors so I can fix them. Hope you enjoy!

"I'm not looking for a whore," Thor told himself.

It wasn't as simple as that. Frankly, he wanted a relationship, but knew he couldn't maintain one. And so if he could find someone who was willing to act like they were in a relationship, regardless of him being neglectful or forgetful or any of the other things he'd been that had ended his affairs in the past, he was willing to pay.

That wasn't prostitution. It was just business. Right?

And so he'd set out on a quest for a paid companion. And yes. That's what he was calling it.

"You want a sugar baby, that's what you want," Sif had said to him over drinks celebrating the successful buy-out of a small competitor. "You're thinking Pretty Woman. Like you're going to pick up some young, innocent thing with no gag reflex and lift them out of their harsh life."

"That is not what I... Look, I just want a little intimacy in my life. I want someone who'll come see me and watch movies and let me talk to them and rest my head in their lap and play with my hair."

Sif winced. "Are you really that lonely? I'm sorry. I had no idea."

He shrugged, trying to cover the real answer with a sip of vodka tonic.

"Well, OK," she said, clearly trying to back track. "I'll see what I can do."

She sent him website after website. 'Discreet Arrangements', 'Sugar 4 Hire', 'Infidelity Central', none of them appealed particularly.

But then there was 'Decadence'.

So much more professional looking than the others, black welcome screen, unobtrusive, simple layout and typography. It all spoke of someone who knew what they were doing.

He read the introductory page. It was pretty simple. You filled in the form, you got matched, if you chose to take one of your matches on a date, you paid Decadence a finder's fee, and then it was up to you. Like internet dating. Except slightly more sleazy.

Before he knew it, he was filling in the application.

Name, preferred name, business area, all about himself was fine. But the parts about who he was looking for...

Age was fine. 20s to 30s, like himself. He had no interest in trying to take out an 18-year-old. He was feeling old enough as it was.

There was a list of attributes to rate from important to unimportant. He couldn't help feeling like he was buying a new car or something. He rated intelligence highly, along with wit and sense of humour. Beauty he bumped up just a little. He left all the kinks in neutral. He wasn't sure what all of them were.

Gender. Huh. It took a while before he clicked the button marked 'no preference'.

What kind of relationship? There was a scale. Friendship through to just sex. He stared at it for a long time. Eventually he selected 'intimate friendship (including sex)'.

Well, this was it. He was officially entering the seedy underworld of paying for affection.

Submit.

He sat back on his couch, unsure what to do now. He checked and checked again throughout the evening. Nothing but the friendly message that his application would be reviewed as soon as possible.

It would be three days before he received an email asking him to review his matches. His fingers should slightly as the page loaded. No names yet, for security. Just pictures and self-written blurbs.

Oh, she looked friendly. College girl. Looking for kind (older) man to help pay her fees and be nice to her. Particularly interested in silver foxes.

Well, not quite. OK. Maybe not.

He skimmed the next one. He was sure she was very nice, but she was clearly expecting an entirely physical relationship. She'd probably agreed to the friendship clauses to try to include the guys who were too shy to admit that they basically wanted sex.

But the last one...

Well, the last one was a man, for a start. And frankly he didn't look like he needed the money. He was immaculately dressed in all his photos, all tailored suits and silk scarves, long dark hair framing a serious face. His profile was quite reserved. And that was intriguing.

Thor clicked on the icon to request a meeting, heart thumping in his chest. The company set the place, an expensive restaurant in the more fashionable side of town. He just had to list his availability. And provide valid credit card details.

His laptop pinged. Two days from now, the Friday. And then it said, "Please write any requests you have for your date in advance."

Well, er... He didn't know. He requested that his date request something of him instead.

He jumped when his phone buzzed ten minutes later. His personal, not his work phone. No one ever contacted him on it.

"Hello," the text said. "Decadence gave me your number to make my request. It's not often that I get this opportunity. Thank you. Please wear red, so that I recognise you."

Red?

He wasn't sure that he owned anything red. His wardrobe was full of steely greys and muted blues, black tie, quiet accessories. Red. Hmm.

Sif despaired of him when he asked her to make an appointment at his tailor. She might have been his PA, bit she was more of a friend. She didn't need much encouragement to speak honestly, and he appreciated that. And yes, he had been to the tailor already this month, but he didn't want to tell her the reason for his sudden need for new clothes. He shrugged it off as a whim.

Red. Not a full suit, just the jacket. A blazer type, possibly. His tailor stared at him, her eyes doubtful, and showed him a variety of shades. They were all in silks and satins though. Only ballgowns were made in red.

Finally she managed to find a deep shade with a coarse enough weave to get away with making a blazer.

"Is it for a special occasion?" she asked, pinning lining into place.

"Yes. I think so."

She didn't pry. That was not her job.

Paying extra for express work was worth it. The jacket suited him far better than he had expected it to, long line, skimming his hips, paired with a simple grey shirt. Yes. He was wearing red, but not making a fool of himself.

He carefully tied his hair back. He wanted to impress. He wanted to look striking, like he and his match were just that - meant to go together.

The waiting staff eyed his nervousness with some distain. He kept drumming his fingers. They seemed to disapprove.

And then he saw _him_ , strolling through the restaurant like he owned it, scanning left and right.

He saw Thor, froze for a moment, smiled, and advanced like predator on prey.

"The man in red. Good evening."

"Hi."

Thor stood up hurriedly to draw out the other chair. Was he meant to do that? Who knew?

"Introductions? I'm Loki."

"Thor. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Thor's stomach, tongue, heart, whole body was in knots. Was this a date? Should he treat it like one? He wasn't sure.

"You're very young to be able to afford this place," Loki said conversationally, eyes scanning the menu. "What do you do?"

"I'm a partner in a firm. Land development. It's pretty boring."

"I'm sure it's not."

The waiter arrived and Thor had an awkward moment of realising he hadn't decided yet. Champagne arrived at the table without a word while he was choosing. Loki seemed deeply amused by him in some way, ordering risotto with practised ease. Thor went for steak. You knew where you were with steak.

"What are you looking for, Thor?" Loki asked outright, filling their flutes. "You don't seem like you'd have to pay for sex. That's a compliment, by the way."

Thor blinked at how blunt he was. He'd expected everything to be more coy somehow.

"I want a friend," he said. "Like a... A boyfriend or a girlfriend. I want someone I can talk to and cuddle with and... Just be around. But with my job, sometimes I'm unreliable, so I thought I could...compensate someone for that and maybe they'd stick around."

"Hmm, 'compensate'. That's a new one. But you want sex as well."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

"And you find me attractive. You'd like to have sex with me."

Thor nodded into his drink.

Loki laughed suddenly. 

"You're actually serious," he said. "Sorry. I've met a few people who claim what you're saying, but when it gets down to it, they basically want a prostitute without the stigma. But you're the real thing. Wow."

"I'm sorry..." Thor started, but Loki laid a hand on his.

"Don't be. It's refreshing to be with someone I don't have to act like we don't both know what this is. You've clearly thought this over, you're aware of what you're getting into. It's not like I'm going to have to pretend you're my first for a start."

He wanted to ask how many sugar daddies Loki had had, but that seemed rude and judgemental.

"How did you get into the business?" he asked instead.

Loki winced. "Oh, I am the first cliché in the book. I did it to get back at my father. Seducing his business associates just because I could. And then I figured, why not make money out of crusty old men who want to sleep with people young enough to be their kids? Grandkids, some of them."

"You don't seem like you need the money," Thor said quietly.

A smile, "I'm pretty good at my day job as well."

Thor startled. He hadn't thought...

"What do you do?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing big. After a fight with my father, I decided to reject the path he'd chosen for me. So I work in one of our rival firms on the bottom tier. It's not bad, above minimum wage, so it's enough to pay living costs and then I fund my lifestyle by letting old men with more money than sense buy me stuff."

He made it sound so normal.

"So, what's with the red?" Thor asked halfway through their meal.

Loki grinned at him. "That's usually a third date thing. I must admit, you did well. You look great, seriously. Most of them end up in the same shade as their hideous sports cars."

"So you use it to...humiliate your clients?"

"Ooh, so judgemental. Yes. But I figure if they're dumb enough to fall for the act, they deserve it."

"The act?"

Loki seized his hand suddenly, bringing it to his lips, eyes going wide and voice dropping to a breathy purr.

"Daddy, please... For me? You'll look so good. I want everyone to know how good my daddy can look, I want them all to be jealous of me and what I have. Just the thought of it makes me so hot. Oh, _Daddy_..."

He took one of Thor's fingers into his mouth, suckling on it with swirling tongue and eyes never leaving Thor's face. Thor was suddenly aware that his mouth had dropped open and hurriedly shut it as Loki released his finger with a wet pop.

"Very impressive," he said, wiping his hand on a napkin, hoping no one had seen that.

"You have to imagine that that had been your cock, but you get the idea."

He giggled as Thor crossed his legs. Thor found himself smiling back. He liked Loki. It was nice to be around someone who didn't feel the need to impress him. Of course, Loki probably knew that Thor was impressed enough. Still, it was nice to be with someone who laughed honestly. Corporate bullshit became exhausting.

Dishes vanished along with the bottle. Thor glanced nervously across at his companion.

"Dessert?"

"No. I'd much rather go back to your place."

His foot was sliding determinedly up the back of Thor's leg.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. Really, no lie, I would very much like to go to bed with you and have sex with someone my own age for once."

Well, alright.

The ride home was slightly strange, neither of them saying anything even in the lift up to Thor's sprawling penthouse.

"Nice," Loki said.

Thor was still floundering slightly. "We don't have to do this you know, I had a very pleasant evening and..."

Loki shut him up by stepping urgently into his personal space and pressing their lips together. His kiss was equal parts coaxing and demanding, and Thor had no choice but to let himself be walked back against the wall.

"Stop thinking, Thor," Loki said when they broke apart. "That's your real problem, isn't it? Too many thoughts, too much duty, always putting work and family before yourself. Stop thinking and tell me how to take care of you."

For a moment, Thor's head spun. Tell him what to do? But...

"Would you like to kiss again?"

Thor nodded and Loki smiled against his lips, thrusting his tongue deeper this time, his hands at Thor's waist.

"And maybe I should get out of these clothes."

He slipped off his jacket, scarf and shoes, reaching for the top button of his shirt.

"Bedroom," Thor gasped, leading the way. "Should be in the bedroom."

Loki let himself be led but shoved Thor down onto the bed and took a couple of steps back.

He stripped, slowly, every movement choreographed. It was only missing the music. He turned his back and looked at Thor over one shoulder.

"You like? Want to touch?"

Thor nodded once again, not trusting his voice and Loki stepped closer, between his legs. Thor raised a hand, waiting for his to be a dream or something, and ran it over Loki's side. His skin was warm and smooth and alive...

"Did you have that jacket made specially?" Loki asked. "It looks new."

"Yeah," Thor said, voice rough. "You wanted red."

"And so you had that made just for me, even before you knew my name. How sweet. Take it off. Please, I want to see you."

Thor undressed nervously, no show, dumping his clothes over the side of the bed.

Loki looked him up and down hungrily.

"What shall we do together, Thor?"

He didn't know. He couldn't say. This didn't happen to him, what was the etiquette with sugar babies? Shouldn't there be ground rules or something?

Loki snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Stop thinking. You're thinking too much. I'll tell you what I want. I want you to fuck me. I want you to stick your cock in me and fill me up and make me scream. Would you like to do that?"

"Yes. Yes, please."

"Good."

Loki returned to his clothes and brought out a small bottle of lube and some condoms from the inner pockets of his jacket. It probably paid to be prepared in this line of work. Thor sat dumbstruck as he crawled up the bed, hips swaying, and flopped onto his back, spreading his legs.

"Open me up, Daddy. I need you."

Thor wasn't sure how he felt about that. He carefully coated his fingers.

"Please, don't act with me. I'd rather you be you. I don't need to be called Daddy or anything."

Loki looked at him and shrugged. "I won't if it makes you feel weird but... I like it. It's not like... It's not like calling you my father, I just like the perversion of using such an innocent word in a sexual context. It started as a joke, but now I find it hot."

"I'll give it a go, if you like it so much."

He slipped a finger carefully into Loki's waiting hole, looking up at him curiously when he found him already stretched.

"Not everyone wants to take the time. I prepare just in case in advance. So it won't need long."

Indeed it didn't. A few minutes later, Loki was practically riding three of his fingers and Thor couldn't deny that he was loving this. The stoic proud figure who'd walked into the restaurant had vanished, leaving this needy, squirming creature in his place.

"More," Loki begged. "I need more."

"What do you want, baby?" Thor asked, getting a little into character now.

"Your cock. Oh, God, Daddy, please, fuck me."

He sobbed when Thor removed his fingers, his own cock leaking against his stomach as Thor rolled the condom on and slicked himself up.

There was little resistance to getting in, for which Thor was proud of his preparation. Loki was going to enjoy this, he was never going to forget it. His body gripped Thor's cock like it was trying to draw him deeper, Loki's mouth open around a moan that Thor couldn't resist kissing away.

"Yes," Loki gasped. "Yes, yes. Oh, so good. You fill me up so well. Does it feel good? Feel good for you, being inside me?"

"Yeah," Thor said, struggling to find words. "Yeah, you feel so good, baby, so hot."

Loki whined. He was demanding in bed, it turned out. Thor ended up pinning both his arms above his head, gripping both wrists in one hand. That didn't stop Loki from bucking upwards against him asking for 'more' and 'harder' and 'faster' and 'oh, fuck, yes, right there, right _there_ '.

Thor could feel himself growing close. He'd probably only lasted this long out of shock at having such a filthy situation happening in his own bed of all places.

He wrapped his free hand around Loki's straining cock, getting a yelp in response to his clumsy motions.

"Come on, baby. Come for me."

"Yeah, yeah, I want to come on your cock, Daddy. Keep going, keep going, so close. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, oh, _fuck_..."

The sight and feel of Loki's climax pushed Thor over the edge, the clenching of inner muscles impossibly hot and tight around his cock.

He didn't even realise that he'd let go of Loki's wrists until he was being forcibly dragged into desperate kisses, Loki's come smearing on their stomachs.

Had any of that been real, or was that just Loki's usual act?

It had been so good that Thor wasn't sure he cared.

They lay together way longer than they should have, softened cocks brushing together, Thor's still in the condom, neither of them willing to leave this little bubble.

"I think this could be a really good arrangement," Loki said.

Thor was forced to consider reality for a little while.

"Hypothetically, how much for exclusivity?"

Loki kissed him, long and slow.

"Hypothetically," he breathed. "I might be open to negotiations."

**Author's Note:**

> (There might be more of this, I don't know. I had a few ideas as I was writing of places this could go, so... Maybe.)


End file.
